


Get You Going

by InkyBlueMind



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyBlueMind/pseuds/InkyBlueMind
Summary: Regina is set a task by Archie but cannot write a thing for it, Emma is supportive and gives her an idea to pursue. Only for both of them to discover that it takes the brunette in a very different direction than either of them anticipated.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Get You Going

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters and am just borrowing them for a little adult fun so therefore smut ensues. Enjoy.  
> Timeline set just after the return from Neverland, no sending back to The Enchanted Forest, no sending away of Emma and Henry but before the Zelena arc. No going back in time etc. etc. Also, pre-existing SQ relationship.  
> If you like it please review.

It was a usual weekend in the Swan-Mills household where the windows had all been left ajar to allow some of the crisp April air to infiltrate The Manor. A habit, or more so a comfort, that Regina had discovered she liked after she had cast the first curse. She had not been accustomed to taking care of her own household and hadn’t realised she had been sorely dependant on the staff around the castle. Not to mention that most of the castle windows or loggias to the outside world were free from the modern world invention of double glazing and after the first week in Storybrooke, she had felt the stuffiness from the lack of air flow within her own home and _that_ would _not_ do.

Now, Henry had taken off for the day with his grandfather to do… she wasn’t entirely sure _what_ but Emma had informed her it was best not to ask. She had also insisted that her father would not lead their son astray. _That_ she wasn’t worried about, she was _more_ concerned with him getting some hapless, hairbrained idea in his young, adolescent mind. Especially considering he had been asking some _very_ strange questions recently in regards to ‘what do girls like’. She had insisted at the time that this had been a topic of conversation for a few years’ time considering that he was only thirteen years old.

At the thought of her son, she remembered the awkward discussion that followed as she had attempted to clarify _exactly_ what he meant.

He had immediately tried to change the subject even under Emma’s insistence, the brunette could not deny that she needed help in these matters and the blonde was definitely more worldly when it came to adolescent hormones.

She had tried to be encouraging and follow the blonde’s lead in this regard which had led to their own private conversation later in the evening. They had concluded on the fact that maybe it was a topic she could pursue with Archie. Regina, who had started seeing the bug turned psychiatrist a few months previous to allow Henry to see that she was putting in the work for what he had initially called her ‘Evil Rehabilitation,’ something Emma had quickly corrected him on.

The blonde was determinedly defensive whenever it came to _any_ references to evil and the brunette being used in the same sentence. It had been one of the things that had started the initial blur of feelings between friendship and more for the older woman. It had also been partly what had led to the beginnings of their relationship.

Admittedly, it had been the beginning of an argument that Regina had started and in response to the brunette’s harsh words, the suddenly red-faced blonde had blurted out her feelings in a slightly exasperated manner. Then promptly followed it up by making the fastest escape the older woman had ever seen Emma make, leaving her staring, mouth agape, at the still jingling bell to the diner door as she tried to process exactly what the hell had happened.

It had taken her a day or two to come to the realisation that the reason she had been so antagonistic in the first place was because she had been vastly in denial about her own feelings when it had come to the blonde.

After a few months of getting to know one another in a different, deeper and more intimate way they had come to the conclusion since Emma had been staying at The Manor most evenings and all of the weekend, that it made more sense for her to simply move in. To have their little family all under one roof.

Henry had been ecstatic. Charming and Snow not far behind him, especially when they realised it meant that Snow’s tiny little apartment would go back to being far more spacious with just the two adults.

Now, she watched as Emma dragged the coffee table out to rest a few inches from the egg white walls of their living room. The guest chairs then placed neatly beside it as she placed a leafy green yoga mat down upon plush cream carpet. Followed by the heavy kettle bell weight, her exercise steps and her bar weight.

She had already changed into her workout clothes, a cerulean blue sweat absorbent tank top paired with a cloudy nebula array pants. The first time she had seen the workout clothes was two weeks prior, when the blonde had requested to do her Saturday morning workout while the brunette usually did some form of work to complete for Monday morning. She had definitely taken note at the time of how much she _approved_ of the tight-fitting clothing that accentuated the younger woman in _all_ the right places.

This week Regina had started work on an assignment of a different nature. One which Archie had given her and it was the third time she had angrily pressed the back space on the keyboard to erase the words she had just written with a low growl.

“I’m glad I’m not whoever it is who is going to have their ass fire balled on Monday morning,” Emma remarked as she retrieved her iPod. She placed it within her arm band holder before she put just the left headphone earbud into her ear.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea that I fillet the blasted bug man no matter _how_ much I want to right now. That would defeat the purpose of the exercise,” The brunette replied, the latter of which draped heavily with sarcasm and a gross interpretation of the person in question. The sentence itself immediately followed by a sigh as sepia orbs took in yet again the still blinking cursor on a blank screen.

“What do you have to do?” The Saviour asked hesitantly as small fingers gently massaged at the indigo fabric shoulders of the black dress the brunette wore, as she attempted to give a small form of comfort.

“To go back and write down the things in my past in a journalistic fashion. To see if I can narrow down the _little_ things that have added to my anger over the years. _Not_ focusing on the big things, so that I can tackle them first before dealing with the _bigger issues_ ,” Regina replied. The last of which she used a physical air quote sign and rolled her eyes. “Carry on, dear. I’ll get to something sooner rather than later I’m sure.”

“Okay,” Emma answered. Before she leant over and pressed petite pink to full cherry stained lips. Then popped the other earbud in her ear as she tapped play on her iPod and started her workout.

The next five to ten minutes went much the same way it had when the blonde had started arranging the room, even though Regina was reclined in what _should_ have been a relaxed manner, it was clear in her stiff posture she was far from it.

Emma watched as dark brows furrowed continuously and chocolate orbs glittered furiously as for the umpteenth time, long fingers created a loud tapping sound upon the keyboard as she heavily erased the words.

Pulling a headphone from her ear after another few minutes the blonde cleared her throat carefully not wanting to give cause for the brunette to simmer _her_ ass in a literal sense.

“If you’re struggling with that, why not write something else?” Emma asked gingerly.

“Like _what_?” The older woman sighed.

“ _Anything_ … just start writing. It could be _nonsense_ but at least it would get you going,” The Saviour offered with a slight shrug of skinny alabaster shoulders.

“Okay…” Regina drawled and placed olive fingers ready upon the keyboard as she waited for inspiration to strike.

_Get you going…_ She thought just as dark eyes came to rest upon the flexing biceps of the younger woman who had just switched from the kettle bell to the bar weight. It had been done so in a way that exposed the expanse of the blonde’s neckline and her collar bone which allowed a sepia gaze to follow the trail which dipped low into the cleavage accentuated beautifully by the sports bra worn beneath.

_Get you going…_

Slowly, an idea began to formulate. Words began to fill the blank screen in front of her and she wrote almost solidly for the next twenty minutes while the blonde continued her workout, her own work heavily inspired by the view.

Finally, upon completion of her exercises, The Saviour stopped what she was doing. Her breathing ragged as she removed her headphones entirely not having missed the way the older woman’s frustration at her previous task had changed into something entirely more focused. An expression that she was not entirely sure she had interpreted correctly.

The older woman’s breathing had deepened slightly, there had been a slight reddish hue that adorned olive skin and as she moved closer to the brunette, she noted that the other woman’s pupils had dilated quite significantly.

She did not interrupt, instead she waited until the brunette came to what appeared to be the finality of what she had been writing before she looked up.

“Looks like you got some inspiration?” Emma inquired as she raised a blonde eyebrow questioningly.

“You could say that,” Regina replied somewhat huskily as a mischievous glint surfaced within dark orbs. “Do you want to read it?”

“If you’re sure you want me to?” Emma asked still not entirely sure what had caused the older woman’s mysterious behaviour. Usually when the brunette’s dulcet tones changed in that manner, it was whenever their teasing had led them to the bedroom to pursue things further. She was unsure how this assignment had encouraged _that_ particular sound from The Mayor.

That was until Regina had changed positions upon the couch, pivoting to allow the blonde to sit nestled beside her and in a way that the brunette could feel Emma’s warmth against the bare flesh of her thigh.

She brushed the long blonde ponytail back over a skinny shoulder as she placed the computer upon the younger woman’s lap and turned herself slightly in a way that she could take in The Saviour’s reaction to her written words.

“Oh,” Emma breathed as she glanced sideways at the older woman with her brow raised in a different way as she finally got her answer. “ _How_ would you like me to read this?”

Regina had thought about the question for a moment before the idea of the blonde reading the words out loud occurred to her, to be able to witness if Emma got flustered as she read them was suddenly very appealing. Or even if she did not, the stirring within her core at not only watching the blonde workout but the contents of her story pursued her to relay her thoughts.

The younger woman swallowed almost convulsively before she gave a determined, but minute nod and she slowly began to read the words aloud, in a slightly deeper tone than was usual for the blonde.

Emma read a few paragraphs out loud, the older woman determining that the quickness of the rise and fall of the blonde’s chest and the pleasant redness that flushed high cheekbones stoked the fire of her desire further until the blonde faltered in her words and turned to the older woman.

“I have a _better_ idea,” The Saviour uttered, carefully moving the laptop aside before she closed the distance between them and claimed Regina’s mouth for her own.

In the second before the blonde had captured her mouth, a deep throaty chuckle escaped from between her slightly parted lips as she wrapped long arms around the younger woman’s small frame and pulled her closer.

Olive fingers threaded through golden locks which kept Emma in place as they each wrestled for dominance of the kiss until the blonde grasped her bottom lip between her teeth as she bit it just strong enough to make her moan.

Petite pink then proceeded to make their way along her jawline, alternating between gentle nips and soft kisses until she reached the delicious curve between neck and shoulder. It spurred her to flick delicately with her tongue eliciting another satisfying swell of encouragement from the brunette.

Almost immediately Regina pressed her closer again, heartened by the blonde’s wandering hands. The left now applying a steady pressure upon the slope of her right hip and the other already seeking refuge between sordid lace. Deftly squeezing rounded flesh as a wave of pleasured noises escaped once again with more enthusiastic encouragement.

Emma moaned upon hearing her name and her mind wandered briefly as she revisited the story Regina had laid out for her as she continued her ministrations. The start of her own arousal had been when she had read the unexpectedly heated words upon the screen. The moment she had kissed Regina and travelled the length of her neck, even now as she worked her tongue slowly across the brunette’s clavicle, she could feel her own response gathering further south.

As she continued her journey down between Regina’s cleavage, small fingers tugged and squeezed alternating between gentle and firm upon an already hardened point.

She rested a moment, her nose pressed cleanly between her two breasts for a moment as she inhaled the older woman’s perfume, a mixture of earthy musk, leather, and the tiniest hint of the brunette’s favourite fruit.

The lower hand that still had purchase upon the brunette’s hip changed to a delicate stroke just as she removed her right hand from The Mayor’s left breast. Trailing her fingertips delicately back up the separation between the pair. She pressed her nails carefully along the expanse of the brunette’s upper torso and watched as a ripple of gooseflesh traced her path toward the other breast, where she repeated her actions. This time however she exposed olive skin enough to cover the peak with her mouth.

The warmth of the blonde’s lips, as she expertly twirled her tongue upon the sensitive flesh sent another ripple of pleasure throughout her own body in response. Yet again, she urged the younger woman closer.

Furthermore, the hand that had been stroking her hip had moved slightly lower only to raise once more to take the hem of her dress between thumb and index finger. The other digits already skilfully beneath the fabric, where the tips barely grazed the exposed flesh as Emma inched the cloth higher. Only to leave her thighs bare, with a peak of black satin and lace promises below.

The Saviour’s fingers continued their deliberate seductive pattern and at another moan from the brunette beneath her, she shifted her position ever so slightly to allow her hips to apply a little pressure to her hand that had since moved to cup the outside of damp underwear as she reclaimed full lips with a heat of her own.

Her right hand continued to caress, pinch and tease at Regina’s left breast as her other alternated between a light stroke at the edges of satin and warm flesh before sliding beneath the fabric itself. She proceeded to only touch delicately, gracing the brunette’s entrance with the tips of her fingers but only enough to coat them with wetness so she could softly redistribute it to the sensitive pearl above.

This action caused The Mayor to release her from their kiss, her head tipped backwards of its own accord and arched over the back of the sofa with a quiet breath of appreciation in response.

The blonde couldn’t help but note the streak of cerise that now stained the lower part of Regina’s left cheek which sparked pinpricks of goose bumps along alabaster flesh, from the back of her neck down to the toes, as the warmth between her own legs grew.

Then olive fingers took charge once again and Emma was guided lower as she released her hand from the perfect mound above before she reached the ebony edge of shucked clothing. She pushed it up higher with more passionate encouragement from the brunette as she graced the small expanse of skin that was now exposed with a slow, teasing trace of her tongue along the edge of her underwear.

The blonde’s name escaped full lips reverently before she growled quietly when The Saviour nipped carefully at the delicate flesh. Tanned fingers took a stronger purchase then and Emma needed no verbal guidance to know that the older woman required her attention beneath black satin.

She deftly removed the dampened material at a far slower pace than the brunette desired if the grip upon golden tresses was any indication, yet this was contradicted by the deepening husky breaths the other woman exhibited.

As Emma lowered the small garment she scraped the edges of her nails down Regina’s thighs as the brunette released her grip so that The Saviour could remove the underwear entirely and instead of quickly resuming her position, the younger woman deliberately trailed kisses back up until she reached trembling thighs where she exchanged soft lips for warm tongue.

Long fingers were back in Emma’s hair again with a more demanding pressure as she guided her hastily back to her throbbing centre.

Once again snippets of images from the story that the brunette had written, flashed vividly within the blonde’s mind as she recalled the almost dominance of the older woman. In much the same manner she now encouraged The Saviour between her thighs, as she spurred the younger woman into knowing exactly what her next action would be once she coaxed her first release out from between olive flesh.

The moment she tasted her, the blonde’s own arousal heightened and small hands reached around solid thighs to grip tightly upon the flesh in question. Regina’s grasp alternated between loosening and tightening in chorus with the flicking of Emma’s tongue and the skilled ministrations of the blonde as she gave her full attention to the small bundle of nerves.

Gradually the brunette’s thighs started to tremble rapidly and right before she was about to crest, Emma moved backwards. At first the brunette protested until The Saviour’s strength overwhelmed her and she pulled them both down to the plush carpet below with a slight grunt as she positioned Regina above her in the same way the brunette had written. She immediately resumed her previous action.

The Mayor in their descent had managed to grasp the arm and cushion of the sofa behind her, as she realised the intention of the younger woman with slight husky chuckle. It quickly turned into a deepened moan as the blonde’s tongue moved with a more heated fervour, whose own voice reverberated in a shudderingly assisted rhythm against the brunette’s mound. Especially now that the brunette’s pleasure now liberally coated her face and currently dripped off the edge of her own pointed chin.

A moment later and the brunette felt the press of small fingers to her entrance, her inner walls attempting to draw a single digit in. The blonde slowly slid her finger inside. They both moaned in unison at the sensation as Emma pressed a second finger, testing the response only to realise Regina was most definitely ready, with no resistance whatsoever, to be entered. Upon the revelation, the blonde inserted another finger and emerald orbs watched as _her_ Queen rocked steadily upon her.

Blown sepia met an emerald gaze and Regina moaned once more as Emma slipped her fourth finger in and guided them gradually in an out. When it became obvious the brunette wanted more intensity, she immediately supplied it, with slightly harder thrusts and her tongue sped up rapidly in succession.

By now the liberal coating of Regina’s desire had now doubled, allowing the blonde to go a little bit deeper and a little bit harder. So much so that Emma couldn’t help but marvel at just how wet the brunette was and reminding The Saviour just how much she loved being inside the older woman.

Emma continued to thrust for another few minutes until a strong, rapid squeezing of Regina’s climax held her fingers in place with an outcry of the blonde’s name upon parted, streaked, full lips.

The Saviour waited a moment as Regina’s orgasm trembled throughout dark limbs. Then she slowly started to gently lap up the juices that had escaped but before Emma could remove herself from the brunette, not that she had been in any hurry to, they were surrounded by a plume of dark purple smoke and the familiar shifting sensation of being transported magically.

She felt the harder pressure of the carpet beneath her back replaced with the familiar softness of their mattress and the cool air upon her pale skin as she realised that the older woman had also stripped her in the process.

Not only that but from her position, her arms stretched up and behind her head. Even before she had tugged, she had felt the gentle softness but also restrictiveness of handcuffs upon her wrists. A slight smile pulled at pale features as she glanced up to see the deep purple velvet and leather combination fabric upon them.

Her legs were bound in a similar fashion and in a way that spread her legs exposing delicate flesh to the cool air, that had already speckled goose bumps along pale skin but not enough to negate her arousal.

They had discussed a similar scenario briefly once and Emma had _definitely_ been open to the interaction with the older woman, who she trusted implicitly. But after reading the words upon the screen she had expected and partly hoped that this would be the occasion they would explore it.

“Regina?” The blonde questioned when she noted that the brunette was nowhere to be seen. Her nervousness at being strapped to their bed like an offering without Regina present left her a touch disconcerted.

“One moment,” The older woman’s husky tones travelled to her through the partially opened door to their en suite bathroom.

True to her word, she emerged unexpectedly and delightedly naked and the only thing that adorned olive skin was one of their most recent purchases. A slightly curved thick pink extension attached to solid black straps which wrapped around strong thighs.

Emma’s jaw dropped as emerald orbs traced Regina from head to toe as she stood purposely, hip cocked slightly to the side as her right arm braced the rest of her body against the door frame. When their eyes finally reconnected, sepia orbs twinkled dangerously, the look itself causing the blonde to exhale forcibly with a minute murmur of appreciation at the view she was being awarded.

“Okay to go ahead?” Regina questioned before she stalked slowly forward.

The blonde, afraid that opening her mouth to attempt any sort of verbal consent would result in a train of gibberish instead of an actual formed sentence, simply nodded enthusiastically. This in turn elicited a low chuckle from the other woman that proceeded to send another ripple of desire through The Saviour.

“Good,” the brunette said lowly as she approached. “And you’re definitely happy with what you see and your current location?”

Again she was met with an equally eager nod and when she finally reached the end of the bed, one look more than enough to draw more arousal from the blonde, who by this point realised that Regina held a bottle in her left hand. She could just make out the familiar logo of their usual lubricant, but the label was a different colour than usual which piqued her curiosity.

“We were almost out, so I took the liberty of ordering some more,” Regina replied as she tracked an emerald gaze. “It’s slightly different than usual,” she continued. “It’s slightly flavoured but also it’s _supposed_ to have a warming effect.”

Blonde eyebrows hiked partially into a similarly coloured hairline before a small smile pulled at petite pink. She grinned invitingly up at the brunette who had now crested the edge of the bed, her knees sinking into the mattress slightly. Instead of opening the bottle at this point, the older woman placed it within reach before she traced long olive fingers up alabaster thighs in a similarly teasing manner which the blonde had previously used on her.

As her hands reached the top of the younger woman’s thighs, she skimmed the inside crevice and up over a taut abdomen, until a dark head tilted in thought and full lips pulled into a devilish smile.

“How would you feel about…” she twirled her right wrist languidly, the familiar tingle of her magic mixed with her current arousal enough to elicit another rush and small moan as the violet haze encompassed olive skin. A moment later, held firmly within the older woman’s grasp was a small, delicate rod that had a mixture of purple and black feathers at the end of the longer shaft. “This?”

“For a second I thought that was going to be something a lot stronger than a feather duster,” the blonde quipped which resulted in the use of object in question being used on the sensitive flesh of her ribs and she lurched slightly sideways away from the tickler.

“That can be arranged if you’re not careful, dear,” the brunette teased and winked dark eyelashes. “But in the meantime,” Her eyebrow rose questioningly as she awaited the answer from the younger woman. “I’ve heard that if used correctly, this can be quite pleasant.”

“Only if you don’t actually tickle me with it,” Emma replied, trying to ignore the fact that with one wink and certain expressions the brunette could turn her into something reminiscent of a puddle. It wasn’t helpful either that her sex was in complete agreement with this logic and with the anticipation of something she had not experienced previously, that she was pretty sure once the older woman was atop of her, that it would be encouraged to start a gradual escape.

“I promise,” Regina replied huskily, “You tell me _where_ you like it and where you _don’t_.”

“O…okay…” the blonde stammered as the brunette traced her collarbone lightly with the tickler and teased it across the younger woman’s swan like neck, _very aptly named considering ones surname,_ Regina mused thoughtfully trying not to get distracted.

“That’s good,” the blonde whispered encouragingly as a new set of tingles travelled her body.

The brunette proceeded to move at a torturously slow pace as she caressed, swished and flicked teasingly the feathers in various other spots. She finally concluded, after several low moans that the side of pronounced hip bones, pale thighs and the bottom part of her abdomen along with her collarbone were the most favoured spots upon the blonde’s body.

The anticipation, Emma decided, along with the minor tickling sensation that sent rivulets of shivers pleasantly through her and awakened a more concentrated yearning in her stomach. It also resulted in her breath catching in her throat when the brunette finally returned to her inner thighs.

The older woman chuckled darkly upon a couple more flicks of feathery tassels before she replaced it with warm fingers and delicately traced the crevices, swirling the tips of dark fingers in the blonde’s arousal which resulted in another moan that escaped parted pink lips.

Emma heard the click of the plastic being opened and as she glanced lower to see Regina using her right hand to open the bottle of lubricant she had produced earlier.

“We won’t need a lot but I’m curious,” the brunette stated.

The younger woman nodded mutely in agreement with a deeper moan of approval as Regina circled the blonde’s mound with the liquid she had upon her fingers and smoothed it against her entrance. “How does it feel?”

“I don’t feel anything yet…” Emma responded quietly before she hurried to add, “It’s starting to warm a little now.”

And warm it did. It wasn’t too much of a heat but her clitoris prickled in a way that she’d never experienced before. She jolted partially, as the brunette lowered full lips between her legs and flicked her warm tongue against the nub, adding to the already balmy sensation.

The brunette noted at this point that the blonde’s skin tasted slightly salty from her workout and reminded her once again of the muscles that rippled beneath toned flesh pleasantly. 

Emma’s approval became even more verbal when Regina’s tongue slipped briefly lower, the tip barely touching her entrance but enough for the blonde to verbalise her need to be penetrated more before resuming her previous assault upon The Saviour’s clitoris.

A moment later, the brunette’s fingers dipped teasingly within her and The Saviour released another moan and she automatically went to reach for the older woman. To grasp dark locks and keep her in place, only to be promptly reminded that she could not when her bound wrists bounced back against the headboard.

She didn’t think on it too long, especially when The Mayor’s tongue distracted her long enough to coax another loud moan from her. Another shiver ran the length of her body, followed by the gentle thrust of olive fingers as she tested the number of digits she could currently insert into the blonde.

The sensation with the brunette’s hot mouth and the movement of her fingers in combination with the lubricant was unlike anything that she had felt before. It aided in her arousal and also with the extra sensitivity, caused the hair along the length of her body to stand on end before she finally reached her first orgasm.

Regina removed her mouth then, but her fingers remained within and she smiled at the gentle thrum of the blonde’s pulse that she could feel from her internal walls as they clenched and released her fingers.

She gave her a moment as her other hand trailed along Emma’s lower abdomen and the places within reach that had responded pleasantly to the lighter touch. Full lips pulled into a smile as alabaster flesh rippled into goose bumps in the wake of the tips of her fingers.

Then she heard the tell-tale click of the plastic lid opening and closing once again and emerald orbs cast a gaze down to watch as the brunette spread the liquid almost sensually, with a ghost of a wink of sooty lashes as she covered the tip of the pink shaft with the lubricant. She gradually encouraged the rest of the liquid down the side where imitation veins stood out in stark relief to fuchsia and her gaze followed olive as they reached the minute bend in the middle of the toy that was designed, Emma imagined, to hit the elusive g-spot.

They had used toys before, and they had also used a strap-on a couple of times before but this one had been one they had chosen together but had yet to use. It seemed fitting that not only would they test the waters with velvet restraints that Regina would pick this moment to utilise it.

Regina chuckled then as The Saviour’s gaze grew hooded. Petite pink pulled between teeth as the blonde’s breathy exhale filled the air between them, to be replaced with another exclamation as the brunette inched forward and placed the slick tip at her more than willing entrance.

The Mayor inched a little closer, gently guiding it in further at a slow pace, to allow time for the younger woman to adjust to a slightly bigger circumference than she was used to. Even though it was beginning to slide in with ease considering the blonde’s natural lubrication and the artificial enhancer.

Emma aided her movements as tanned knees shuffled up the bed in order to gain better traction. Finally when the shaft was almost completely encased by the blonde, Regina started a gentle rhythm with her hips.

“Fuck, Regina!” Emma moaned and attempted to move her hands once again. While she did not mind the restraints, not being able to grab the older woman’s hips to aid in her efforts was starting to become frustrating.

“I thought that’s what we were doing, dear,” Regina drawled and as emerald met sepia a dark brow raised in question. Followed by husky laughter when the blonde was rendered unable to answer in anything other than appreciation.

The darker woman continued to move her hips at an almost torturously slow pace until a breathless request from the blonde as she urged her to go a little faster.

Sepia orbs watched as The Saviour’s head tilted back to grace her with the sharp point of a pale chin and the way the younger woman became almost breathless in her need. She watched the blonde spiral towards her climax as she increased her speed once more.

After she was sure she was stable, even though she could feel her own arousal beginning to escape parted thighs, olive fingers ventured to the blonde’s clitoris and immediately orchestrated a rhythm that caused her to bump it a little harder upon each thrust.

“Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!” Emma whispered hastily as she came completely and exquisitely undone. Then again when the brunette squeezed her clitoris one last time sending her tumbling over the edge fully. Alabaster limbs taut against soft restraints.

When Emma finally lifted her head and their gazes connected, full lips pulled between pearly whites and more than ever the blonde wished to touch the tanned flesh before her.

“Your turn,” the blonde declared suddenly in a deliciously low tone.

Before Regina could utter a single word of protest, not that she would have mind you considering her own definitive response to having taken the blonde, but Emma’s distinctive blue clouded first the handcuffs followed by the harness attached to the strap on. As it dissipated, she realised it had come to adorn the blonde’s slender hips instead.

The blonde had only just touched on her magic, nor was she apt to use it often as she oftentimes forgot she even possessed the ability but full lips pulled into a slight smirk at the impressively quick response the blonde showed before their situations reversed.

Petite pink claimed her hungrily, their tongues fighting for dominance once more before The Saviour marked a trail along her jaw and nipped at olive toned flesh. One hand firmly pressed behind her neck, a small thumb continuing its caress of her chin as she did so.

At the brunette’s encouragement, it didn’t take long before the younger woman tested the waters below, to find that The Mayor was more than ready to take the toy herself. With a small intake of breath and quiet comment of how wet she was, she lowered herself backwards and enticed Regina to climb on top.

And climb on she did with a low guttural moan that took the blonde’s breath away and her need to bring the other woman to orgasm intensified as she gently dug her nails into dark flesh and encouraged the gentle roll of The Mayor’s hips. Relishing in the slightly weighted movement as the brunette’s pace hastened.

Sepia orbs burned into her emerald and Emma could tell that the other woman’s release was imminent, her own hips continuing to keep a steady motion to aid Regina’s movements until they became shorter and deliberately harder upon the shaft. The blonde gave one last thrust as she finally achieved the brunette’s undoing as she trembled tellingly above her.

“Regina?”

“Yes, dear?” The brunette responded huskily as she remained atop the younger woman allowing the last few waves of pleasure to roll through her with a last shiver.

“I’m glad you were able to write something for this assignment that Archie gave you, but I think this is one piece of homework you _shouldn’t_ hand in,” Emma quipped.

The resultant chuckle from the brunette emanated deep within and she could feel it through the harness followed by another slight moan as the toy moved when the older woman removed herself from the object in question.

“Quite right, I believe _you’re_ the keeper of this particular tale anyway,” Regina responded quietly as she moved closer to the blonde and claimed petite pink for her own.


End file.
